


A First (And, of course, the last that inevitably followed.)

by Mellifluous (Fandomsandbands)



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Terminal Illnesses, Wowza it's not Lauren's fault, some good old fashioned sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomsandbands/pseuds/Mellifluous
Summary: This is a little thing I wrote along with my hc that Tord has bad genetics. 
This is why I can't have happy things.





	

The first time they saw each other was spring, in the year where that season seemed to last forever. They were both 19 (though at the far ends of it) and were still young enough to believe that some things last forever.   
"Tom, this is Tord. He's a good friend of mine, so at least try to get along." They were introduced by a mutual friend, by the name of Edd Gould. None of the three knew it, but he would become the consistent middle ground.   
"Hello, Tom." God, the way his accent fluctuated on his name would haunt Tom's nightmares-and dreams- for longer than either one of them could imagine.  
"Hi." His voice, rough with alcohol, seemed to paraphrase what could have been said.  
"Hi, we won't agree very often,"  
"Hello, I'm Tom, and you are infuriating,"  
And  
"Hi, you're beautiful."  
But, of course, none of that was said. 

 

No one at the time could assume, but they'd have five years together-three being honest. Five short years of false hatred, honest love, and tragedy. 

 

The last time they saw each other was the night of September 4th, a not-quite-cold-but-close-enough type of weather. Of course, Tord couldn't go outside to feel it. The stark hospital machines would be too much work to haul around, and besides, he couldn't breathe without that stupid oxygen mask taking up just a little over half his face.   
He couldn't say much, but he never let go of Tom's hand.   
When the lights started to dim, and a staff member politely reminded them that it was 'five minutes until visiting hours are done.'  
Two minutes later, three of them stood up, giving half-hugs and whispers of 'sleep well.'  
It wasn't until Tom came closer that Tord did much of anything.  
As he went in to kiss his nose (as had become customary) he felt a tug on his sleeve.  
Tord-despite the warning beeps of several boxes around him- tried to pull down the mask.  
"No." Tom said quietly, stalling his hand with a small touch. It was scary how little resistance he could offer, compared to prior years.  
But he insisted, and finally, Tom did it for him.  
"Kiss me." His voice was weak, and rough from disuse, but the accent Tom had come to love so much was still there.   
He did.  
Tord tasted like antiseptic, and bitter, like metal, but there was an undertone of sweet, like the remnants of chocolate on a wrapper.  
There was a horrible sense of finality about it.

Tom was ushered out the door a minute later.

-

He got the phone call at 10:17 that morning. 

"Sir, we're sorry to inform you that Tord Larsson passed away last night. His heart gave out."  
Tom dropped the phone, and the screen went dark, shattering into a million pieces.  
Edd and Matt came running.  
They understood without hearing a word.  
"No…"  
Five years, gone in one night.  
Tom almost wished his heart would give out too.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
